


Surya

by an_aphorism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yoga, flirting?, loki is a little shit, while on the Sakaarian ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: His brother was doing some sort of stretching. There was a mat, he could see now, laid down on the floor. Loki shifted, bending into a downward triangle position, and lifting one leg and then the other.Thor had seen a great many things over his life, but he had never seen something so strange and afflicting.





	Surya

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get the idea of Loki doing yoga out of my brain. Poor Thor.

Thor wasn’t an early riser these days. The late nights of problem-solving and politics meant most mornings found him burrowed in his furs, dead to the world. Being on a Sakaarian ship without natural daylight had only compounded the problem.

Thor had spent over a millennium waking in his chamber to the warm caress of Asgardian sun against his skin, and now without it he found most mornings tended to slip him by.

It was unusual that Thor awoke this morning without external intervention. He rubbed at his eyes, staring at the bedside console. It was far too early to be awake, he could still feel all the unslept hours piled up behind his eyelids.

But something had awoken him.

It was then that he noticed the heat across his ankles.

Turning he found light cutting a beam down through his window. Sunlight. Real sunlight.

They’d been on course for a nearby planet to replenish their goods, but hadn’t been expected to reach it until tomorrow evening. The repair on the lower engine yesterday must have gone better than expected.

Thor felt at once his mood swell. They’d been flying through the blackness of space for weeks now, and to see the bright light of a sun again was better than any feast or gold trinket. They had lost so much already, and it was easy to feel despair in the cold darkness of space. The sunlight was like a fresh breath of air.

Thor took a deep breath himself and pushed up out of bed. He would not waste such a gift by sleeping. There would be much negotiating today when they landed, but for a few hours more his time was still his own.

An idea sprung: he could get something from the kitchens and enjoy breakfast in the quiet sunlight. He hadn’t done such a small, simple thing in far too long and he missed it desperately. Missed everything about his life from before.

He would go to the promenade two floors up. It had wall to ceiling windows, which would provide him the perfect place to sunbathe.

But first, some provisions.

Thor dressed quickly in his casual clothes, and slipped from his room.

The hallway beyond was silent, the lights dim for their scheduled night hours. Everyone was still well asleep. Thor worked his way down several floors to the kitchens and saw only two nightguards slouched and half asleep.

The kitchens were the only place alive.

The staff fussed upon seeing him, but Thor was quick to wave them off with just a request for bread and carafe of water.  

No one listened. In a few minutes a small breakfast was drawn up and packed into a covered tray. A woman, Astrid, offered to attend him but Thor waved her off.

“You’ve done enough,” he smiled at the woman and gently took the tray out of her hands. “Many thanks.”

He thanked the kitchen staff once more and before any more protests could arise, took his tray from the kitchen.

Back up he went, balancing the tray, toward the promenade. The smell of the food began to seep out from beneath the lid and his stomach grumbled in response. It would be a wonderful breakfast, a perfect way to start the day. Thor had never had a better idea.

 And then, as he came out of the stairwell and into the promenade, he spotted Loki.

His back was to Thor, facing the window, and he was awash in golden light.

Thor opened his mouth to cheerfully greet his brother, but then Loki bent at the waist and Thor fumbled the words in his mouth because—

Because there was Loki’s ass in tight, _very tight_ leggings that were not his leathers but were somehow _more clingy_ and _absolutely did not leave anything to the imagination_ and—

His brother was doing some sort of stretching. There was a mat, he could see now, laid down on the floor. Loki shifted, bending into a downward triangle position, and lifting one leg and then the other.

Thor had seen a great many things over his life, but he had never seen something so strange and afflicting.

Loki’s hair was falling from a loose bun, cascading dark on the mat when he bent low and then tossed back over his shoulders when he rose.

 “Ah, brother,” Thor said finally, because he had to say something.

“Brother,” Loki breathed while standing, sliding his hands down his thighs, knees, shins and to the mat. Thor averted his eyes from the proffered behind. “Is that breakfast?” Loki rose up in one liquid smooth move to stretch his hands up over his head.

Thor stepped further into the room, fascinated and discomforted by his brother’s stretching. “Yes, I just thought, well, a meal in the sunshine sounded pleasant.”

Loki hummed, a small smirk on his lips as he dropped his middle down and lowered into a sort of push-up position. “Use that table there, I’ll join you when I’ve finished.” He balanced himself on one palm and gestured to the table on the left.

Thor went and put down the tray, taking the chair best to view Loki against his better judgement. “What are you doing?”

Loki lowered the rest of the way down to his belly and then pressed up with his arms, making a sharp bend in his back. He turned his face up to the ceiling with his eyes shut. His face was flushed but placid, the gleam of sweat on the sharp planes of his body stood out against the sunlight.

A moment passed, and then another in which Loki did not respond. Thor figured any further conversation was likely to be ignored, so he went about uncovering the food and pouring himself a cup of tea from the thermos.

His eyes kept darting up guiltily to watch his brother.

Loki came back up into the push-up position and then tipped his hips all the way up, making a steep angle with his back.

Thor gulped his tea and it burned all the way down his throat.

It was just—

Loki walked his hands back towards his feet, coming into another forward fold. He held the position for a few seconds, Thor could hear his deep rhythmic breathing.

Over the years Thor thought he’d seen every iteration of his brother. He’d seen Loki happy, sad, enraged, betrayed. He’d seen Loki as enemy and friend, Aesir and Jotun, brother and king.

But Thor had never seen this. This creature moved with grace, sensuality, a lightness that reminded Thor of their mother. It struck him in a way he was unprepared for. The way that Loki could be here: soft and strong and present.

Loki rolled up onto his forearms, shifting forward to raise one leg and then the other overhead. His knees bent and his back arched elegantly, and then he was suddenly in a sort of handstand. It was a slow and controlled position, but Thor didn’t think it looked strained. Loki’s hair, almost completely loose now, shielded his face.

  Thor took a deep breath and stuffed one of the biscuits from the tray into his mouth. There was something stirring in his belly, an uncomfortable warmth.

Watching Loki contort his body in such a way was too much for Thor. It was impossible not see Loki, dressed down in sunlight and _those tights_ and not feel moved in some manner. There was a heat starting across the back of Thor’s neck, a tightness that reminded him of too many nights with his face shoved into a pillow ignoring his unconscionable desires.

His palms itched.

It was such a small leap to look at the deep bend of Loki’s spine and imagine it in another setting. To imagine Loki with his fists in sheets, that sensuous curve dipping low to raise his ass up.

As if he could hear Thor’s thoughts, Loki dropped out of the backbend and then returned to that downward triangle position, ass on display.

_Fuck._

Thor had a long history of turning a blind eye to Loki’s sensuality. When aimed in his direction it was often a weapon, a tool with which Loki convinced and pried and swindled Thor. It wasn’t a new tactic, but it was easy to discard when Thor could see it as the manipulation it was.

But here and now, this kind of sensuality? Thor had no defenses against it. His brother was not acting or charming or luring, he was just… himself.  

 Thor shifted in his chair and grabbed for strawberries. _Food_ , he told himself, _don’t pay attention to— oh Hel!_

Loki’s next stretch had him sinking down onto his knees. With the same measured slowness he slid them out, wider and wider until he had arrived in a partial split. There he took long, deep breaths that Thor could feel across the nape of his neck.

How was it possible Loki could even _do that?_  

Loki tilted his hips forward again and curved his body up, propping himself up in that pushup position on just one arm. The long curve of his throat begged to be traced it was so fine a line. Loki’s lips parted and Thor could see him lick them.

Thor considered himself a thrice cursed fool. He should have excused himself, should have made any number of half-baked excuses and gotten himself out of this room. It would do him no favors to see Loki like this, to trace the curves and motion of his body until they burned into his memory.  

 Thor nearly groaned. He wanted to taste that mouth, wanted to touch all that pale, smooth skin, wanted to take that ass in both hands and _squeeze_.

He throbbed in his trousers, the acknowledgement of which brought a wave of heat to his face. Any moment Loki was going to finish and join him at the table. What would be do then?

Back to tea and bread. Back to brotherly affection, rivalry, friendly enemies.

Too much of what they had had burned with Asgard, though. Who were they now, without land or blood to squabble over?

Loki was the most precious thing left to him, but Thor knows not what that means. It had taken so much to get here, and now Thor finds himself afraid of what sits beyond. It doesn’t seem possible or moral to go forward, and yet—

And yet.  

The one person he knows who could sift through the dark for the answer was the one he fears most to share it with. There was no way of breaching such a conversation, no way of guaranteeing they would not be seeking each other’s ruin in Thor’s own greed.

Because it was greed. A millennia of companionship between them and still he found his hands buzzed with the want of Loki. To grasp him tight, hold him close, prevent his trickery and flight. Thor considered himself strong in most ways, but when it came to Loki he was constantly wavering.

Loki pushed out of the pose and rolled onto his back, lying flat on the mat. His chest rose and fell steadily, the red flush coloring his cheeks. Sweat dripped down into the hollow of his throat where it gathered.

Thor experienced a vivid fantasy of dipping his tongue into the depression and sucking.

“Is there some cause for such intense staring?” Loki asked from the floor.

Thor startled, nearly knocking his tea over. He glanced away, trying to blink himself out of the madness. “An interesting exercise,” he said when he thought he could trust himself to look back at Loki.

“Courtesy Midgard,” Loki said, stretching his arms up above his head. “Does wonders for the back.”

It did wonders for all of him, Thor thought.

“It is good to see you embracing the Midgard culture.”

“Is it?” Loki’s eyes opened for the first time, his head tilted to look at Thor from the ground.

Thor shuffled his thighs together to ensure nothing was visible. “ _Embracing_ brother, not conquering.”

Loki smirked and rolled up onto his feet in one fluid motion. “A bit too early for plots, I think.”

Thor tried unsuccessfully not to watch his brother slink over to their table and take up the chair opposite. He had that easy grace as always, but now it looked softer somehow. The line of his shoulders was lower, and curve of his hips swayed more as he walked. Thor wondered if this was what lingered beneath the leather and daggers. Had he been like this in their childhood? It was hard to remember now.

Loki began to help himself to tea and breakfast. Thor let himself think on this while they passed butter and sugar back and forth. It was easy to sit here with his brother and share breakfast as they had when they were children. Loki at some point magicked the sugar to salt and ruined Thor’s next cup of tea, but Thor simply swallowed and swatted at his brother’s smirk.

Thor missed him them with such an ache it was difficult to breathe through. They had been through so much, and Thor had thought he might never see his brother again when he left him behind on Sakaar.

“Worrying about trade with this backwoods planet?” Loki asked. “I’m sure it’ll go swimmingly.”

Thor grunted, shaking off the thoughts. “No, and I’ll thank you not to mar breakfast with business, there’s plenty of time for that later.”

Loki hummed and picked off a piece of fruit to slide into his mouth. Thor watched it and Loki’s lips quirked as though he knew exactly what Thor was thinking.

“Well if it’s not the colony, then what thoughts afflict you dear brother?” Loki leaned forward, pressing his jaw into the palm of his hand and batting his eyes at Thor.

Thor frowned and looked away. “Is it not possible for us to share a meal in peace?”

Loki leaned away, the fake expression peeling away to something more downcast and thoughtful. “Perhaps.”

They sipped their drinks in silence. Eventually Loki turned to the window and closed his eyes. Thor watched him guardedly, ready for the trap to snap closed at any moment. Rarely had he reprimanded Loki and gotten an actual truce.

But nothing continued to happen, and Thor let himself begin to relax. Loki’s face was bathed in bright light, the freckles across his nose just barely beginning to stand out on his pale skin. He was objectively beautiful, unfairly so.

“It’s just,” Loki said on a breath. “I always feel your eyes, I feel the weight and sear of them.”

_“Loki,”_ Thor said warningly.

Loki sighed and turned from the sun. He blinked a handful of times to adjust to the lighting as he looked at Thor. His dark eyelashes stood out, Thor could see one of them lying on against his cheek.

“Don’t you ever just want to do something you shouldn’t do?” Loki asked.

A breath caught in Thor’s chest. Loki’s eyes were boring into him. “Of course,” he said.

“And will you?” This Loki said softly, as if the words had escaped without plan.

Thor leaned forward, reaching up with one hand to touch the soft skin of Loki’s cheek just where the sunlight was still falling. He scooped up the eyelash with his finger and held it in front of Loki’s mouth. “Perhaps.”

The green eyes flickered from him to the finger. “Very well,” Loki said, and blew the eyelash away in a puff of air.

Thor smiled at the hot feeling that dripped down into his stomach. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Well,” Loki stretched back in his chair with a satisfied smile, “I am in here every morning.”

Thor, settling into the feeling of warm sunlight on his skin, pinned that information for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going it's just been sitting in my drafts for too long, so hope you enjoyed. Maybe there will be proper porn next time.


End file.
